Something's Wrong With Sam
by Soul Stealer 2K4
Summary: Sequel to Almost Over. Danny was stunned, and not just because he’d had the wind knocked out of him by an overexcited teen that practically body slammed him to the ground. Sam had changed. You know… changed. DannyxSam, TrinityxJazz
1. Unholy Trinity

**Hey Hey!**

SS2K4 here, back with a sequel to the extremely short fic 'Almost Over' which, _before _you start submitting reviews full of questions, I recommend you read.

Hope you all like the first chapter of _Something's Wrong With Sam…_

**Unholy Trinity**

"For crying out loud Danny, sit down," Tucker flipped through a manga book entitled 'Gravitation' with an aggravated glare.

Danny was pacing his living room floor, frantically cracking his knuckles and eyeing the door every few seconds. His left eye wouldn't stop twitching, he hadn't combed his hair in three days, and his stomach felt like coffee granules being strained through a toupee. Six months came and went pretty quickly for the world – as is nature's way – but for Danny it seemed like an eternity.

Every single moment away from Sam was like a thousand years. He hadn't been able to speak to her on the phone or visit during spring break, in fact, not even her parents had been in contact with her. He went to see them almost every day and they always said the same thing…

_I'm sorry, Daniel, we've not heard from Sam yet…_

It was decided by the Manson's that their alcoholic 15 year old daughter should be sent to live with her cousin, Trinity Manson, in Essex, England. Supposedly, Trinity had also suffered through a bout of alcoholism and come out the other end with a smile on her face. So for six months, much to the dismay and upset of Danny Fenton, Sam had been living hundreds of miles away with not so much as a letter or a phone call to assure him she was OK.

Now that six month period was up.

Sam was coming home.

Tonight.

And so, Danny and Tucker were waiting at Fenton Works for Sam and her cousin to arrive. The blue eyed boy had been reduced to a twitchy nervous wreck, walking around in one small circle that almost wore a groove into the carpet.

"Ahhh!"

Tucker's sudden outburst scared the hell out of Danny. He turned to see his friend had thrown the book he was reading across the room and was now curled into a corner of the armchair.

"What? What is it? What?"

"There were two guys _kissing _in that book!" He shivered at the thought. Obviously, he didn't take to yaoi very well, but surely he knew that's what Gravitation was about? Clearly, he did not.

Danny sighed. He approached the window overlooking the dark street outside.

Nothing.

Just as he moved away, ready to slump onto the couch and mope, the doorbell rang. Before the chime had even finished ringing, Danny had opened the front door.

"Blimey that was quick!" came a female voice, ravaged by a heavy, yet crystal clear, British accent.

She was of similar height to him, maybe a little taller. Dressed in a pristine white blouse, oh so short navy skirt, and a black tie with two light blue stripes at the bottom, the St Trinians girl appearance was completed with traditional knee-high socks and platform Mary Jane shoes. Therather _busty _girl reminded him of a catholic school student. Her face was cleanly made up; eye shadow, lip gloss, mascara – the works. The eyeliner was slightly thick, but still neat. She had a bar through her left eyebrow and a couple of navel bars in the cartilage of her right ear.

Lengthy black hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a single strand hanging down in front of her face. She bore a startling resemblance to Sam, and Danny was almost fooled, but beside the fact that she had green eyes, she had to be at _least_ 18 years old; three years older than Sam.

"You OK, dahlin? Ya look a bit pale."

Tucker appeared beside Danny, who he'd seen standing in the open door way with a ridiculous look on his face. He eyed the girl like an owl who'd seen an injured mouse.

"No one said anything about Tera Patrick stopping by." He said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"You Americans and your obsession with porn stars, it cracks me up!" She giggled. "I assume that you are Tucker?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Tuck, or Tuckerino."

"Cute. I'm Trinity Manson." She flashed a sexy smile and gave a thumbs up.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked, his tone similar to that of a lost child.

Trinity didn't get a chance to reply. From out of theshadows, a slightly shorter girl launched herself at the unready boy.

"Danny!" She squealed.

"Way to glomp, Sam!" Trinity laughed again, as she closed the door behind her.

Sam had literally knocked Danny to the floor and pinned him there with a rib-crushing hug. Her lilac eyes glittered with excitement. She sat on his waist and observed his cheeks turn the brightest shade of red known to man. Still positioned on his stomach, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked a little closer.

Danny was stunned, and not just because he'd had the wind knocked out of him by an overexcited teen that practically body slammed him to the ground. Sam had changed. You know… _changed_.

No one could say she didn't have a figure now, she'd been blessed with luscious curves that could make the NASCAR race track jealous, and she was most certainly _not _flat chested. Not any more at least.

Her once shoulder-length hair had been sliced off to a short spiky feminine style, much like Halle Berry when she played the main character in the movie 'Catwoman', only with long bangs that covered her left eye and cheek.

"Listen you two, if you're gonna jump each others bones, for goodness sakes get a room, any room; just not this one."

"I have to agree with Tucker," Trinity nodded. "If I wanna see stuff like that there are plenty of sites online I can go to."

Sam also turned a darker shade of pink as she stood up, one leg on either side of Danny's torso. This in turn gave Danny a pretty good view of…

"Quit looking up my skirt you perv!" Sam's blush had completely taken over her face.

"I, uh, didn't mean to, um…" He thought it best not to say anything else. And it was just then that he noticed what Sam was actually wearing.

A slouch sweat top, deep crimson in colour, loosely covered her waist and cut just above her breasts, leaving smooth bare shoulders and the tip of her cleavage on show. Adorned by a loose black spiked belt, the pleated neon pink skirt rode low on her hips and barely reached the halfway point of her silky thighs. Going further down revealed that her combat boots were replaced by a pair of sexily black lace up ankle boots with a small padlock and chain on the hem.

"Sammy, you never told me your _boyfriend_ liked voyeurism!" Trinity laughed.

Sam, who was helping Danny to his feet, let go of his hand to protest her cousin's rather blunt statement, leaving Danny to fall flat on his butt. The usual rounds of denial spouted from Sam's red lip-glossed mouth and Tucker was rolling on the floor in a laughing fit.

"Heh hehehe," the loud snickering soon wore down.

Trinity reached into her bra and pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. Then she noticed the funny looks she was receiving from the two teenage boys.

"Oh, sorry, mind if I smoke?" she asked; lighter poised ready to spark up.

"Um," Danny glanced at Sam, physically asking what to say. She simply shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Ta love," Trinity lit the cigarette and took a long drag. "You got a back door?"

Danny nodded and led her through the house to the back exit. He and Tucker watched as the supposedly reformed alcoholic removed the cigarette from her mouth and puffed out a long stream of tobacco fog into the night air. Sam, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised. Danny went and sifted through the contents of the fridge. He returned with a few cans of soda, and offered one to Trinity, which she turned down.

"Honestly, no smoking on a plane, what a kick in the arse." She added, placing it to her lips again.

"So, how long are you staying in America?" Tucker wondered.

"Just a couple o' weeks, gotta keep my eye on lil Sammy," She pinched her cousins cheek like an doddering old aunt who hadn't seen her since she was six. "I'll be assisting the sophomore class art teacher so I can keep an eye on her between lessons."

Leaning against the door frame, she continued to puff on the slowly diminishing white stick.

"Who knows, I might even get to see this ghost boy everyone talks about!"

Danny spat out a mouthful of coke and started to shake nervously.

"W-what?"

"Sam told me about the ghost boy that hangs around Amity, so I did a google search on it and holy cheese on toast, he was the _cutest_ thing I'd ever seen!" She balled her hands into fists and swayed from side to side.

"How much did she tell you?" Tucker and Danny glared fiercely at Sam, who merely smiled back at them, knowing that she hadn't said anything to blow the secret.

"Not much, she herself has only met him once – apparently – but we both agreed on how sexy he was and all the girls in my photography class thought he was gorgeous!" Trinity stubbed out the cigarette on the ground outside. Sam went completely scarlet and glanced at the ceiling. "Check out this tattoo I had done!"

Trinity rolled down one of her socks to show off a madly styled and very detailed rendition of Danny's alter-ego, from the brave expression on his pale face to the ghost rays that came from his gloved hands and topped off with a swirly green and purple background.

"Wow, that's really good, where'd ya get it done?" questioned Tucker as he examined the workmanship.

"Same place I had my cartilage pierced – Mettle Nettle – it's only the best place in Essex to get body art done."

Danny's face blossomed into one big pink piece of embarrassment. Apart from a British girl having his Phantom side permanently scarred into the skin on her leg, and a whole class of _other _British girls thinking he was gorgeous, Sam had told her cousin she thought Danny Phantom was sexy. Not cute, or even sweet, but _sexy_.

"Bloody hell! It's getting' dead late," Trinity saw the clock on the wall. It was 11:30pm. "Auntie Sarah's gonna kill me if we don't get a move on."

"You can stay here if you want," Danny piped up, perhaps a little too quickly.

Tucker's cheesy expression read something like 'Oh, I knew you were gonna say that', while Trinity silently conferred with Sam using basic gestures. It seemed they had come up with their own non-verbal language during those six months. A few nods, shakes of the head and funny faces later, the two had come to a decision. Trinity flipped out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"OK, guys keep quiet for a minute," Sam had a sneaky grin on her face as she watched her cousin sweet talk her mom.

"Hi, Auntie Sarah… Yeah we're fine… my Honda civic ran out of… no we're alright, we decided to stop at a hotel and… yes, I know, I know… don't worry, we'll be up early and should be home by about midday, maybe a little later… Sammy's still asleep bless 'er! … Jet lagged I think… OK, see ya tomoz, bye!"

She shut her phone off and clipped it back onto her thong. She gave another thumbs up and smiled.

"OK let's get down to business," she asked, hands on hips. "who's sleeping where?"

And, for reasons unknown, Tucker and Trinity both instinctively looked at Danny and Sam with eyebrows raised…

* * *

So, here it is, the sequel to Almost Over. I apologise if Trinity Manson seems like a Mary Sue - I assure you she IS NOT! She's not a halfa, she's not a super villain that Danny is too busy falling in love with to defeat, she's just Sam's English cousin who has changed a lot of who Sam really is and causes friction between her and Danny. That's all.

Plz read and review. Reviews are good for the soul, but if I had to eat the reviews I've had so far for myother fics I'd starve. Seriously.

SS2K4


	2. In The Middle Of The Night

_Previously on 'Something's Wrong With Sam'…_

_She shut her phone off and clipped it back onto her thong. She gave another thumbs up and smiled._

"_OK let's get down to business," she asked, hands on hips. "Who's sleeping where?"_

_And, for reasons unknown, Tucker and Trinity both instinctively looked at Danny and Sam with eyebrows raised…_

**In The Middle Of The Night**

It had been decided.

Trinity was going to sleep on the couch.

Sam was in Danny's room.

Danny chose to use a sleeping bag on the carpeted floor of the living room.

Tucker had gone home, but not before finding out the sleeping arrangements, or more specifically, Danny and Sam's sleeping arrangements. He left feeling disappointed that they wouldn't be in the same room. Oh how he would've had a jolly field day with that.

Somewhere between 2 and 3am, Trinity had slipped to the back door for a crafty fag. She twiddled with the cigarette in her fingers and sighed, she'd always find it hard to actually sleep at night, especially when she was away from her older brother Ryan.

Much like her aunt and uncle – Sam's parents – her brother was often away for months at a time. It drove her mad, it really did, but since their mom and dad had passed on, Trinity knew that Ryan would be the one who'd be playing for the 'Away' team. This often left her alone in a ridiculously sized house that she once called 'home'.

Still, it was great having Sam around. The cold, bitter, emptiness of the soulless Clock House had dissolved a little when she was looking after her cousin.

Chilly night air caressed her topless flesh. She never slept fully dressed; her body simply didn't like it, usually she'd be in trackie bottoms and nothing else, so despite the fact this was another person's house, her nightly half nude tradition remained.

Ashes flicked from the end of the cigarette and another exhalation of smog escaped her lips.

She heard something stirring in the kitchen. Arms crossed to cover the more _delicate _area of her chest; she stepped onto the cold laminate wood flooring and saw Danny rummaging in the fridge once more. Light beamed out from the ice box like a high-powered torch in the thick London fog. Did that boy _ever _stop eating?

With the tobacco stick stubbed out, Trinity closed the back door as quietly as possible, and sneaked up behind Danny. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aahh!"

He yelled, spun on his heel and almost immediately had a nosebleed.

"AHH!"

He yelled a bit louder. A few drops of blood hit the kitchen floor and Danny closed his eyes, hyper ventilating into his hands.

"Shh! Cor blimey, Dan, don't cack yourself." Trinity hushed. He kept his eyes shut tight.

The refrigerator door had closed itself, but even in the lack of light, she could easily see a huge patch of red streak across his face.

"Jeez, Trinity! Put a shirt on or something!" He hissed, voice cracking.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, you act like you've never seen a pair of _boobs _before!"

She quickly moved to her previous sleeping place and grabbed the tank top she'd removed once Danny had fallen asleep earlier. She slipped the top on and walked back into the kitchen, leaning on the counter near the sink.

"It's OK, I'm _decent _now…" she remarked.

It took the boy a few moments to trust what he'd just heard, and slowly opened his shocked eyes.

"Shy little bugger aren't ya?"

Danny remained silent, still red as a beacon.

"Sorry, I can't sleep with a lot of clothes on, and I guess British girls are less inhibited than what you're probably used to," she apologised. "I mean, you've obviously never seen breasts up close before, Sam would've told me if you had."

"You don't have to be sorry, just, try to wear _something _at night," Danny's nose began to drip red again. "My parents will be home from Texas in a couple of days, and if you happen to stay over again and walk around… like you do, I'll be doomed to a lecture about _you know what…_"

"Sex you mean?"

He shuddered at the thought of another 'sex chat' with his dad. It was a wonder that he was born at all considering how clueless Jack Fenton was regarding _that _subject. Trinity giggled.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Danny asked, desperately wanting to change the flow of conversation.

"Taking Sam home, getting settled in and just prattin' about I guess." She smiled excitedly. "And then Monday I get to see an American high school!"

"It's not a big deal, y'know; I imagine it's just like an English school."

"Do you have to wear a uniform?"

"Uh, no but-"

"Do you leave school at 16?"

"Well, not exactly-"

"Do you get bundled every time you have to go up or down a flight of stairs?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Bundled, like getting smooshed against a load of other students during a rush to get to the next lesson on time?"

"No,"

"In that case, it's **nothing **like a British school." Her face fell drastically. "I left school five years ago, but it still haunts me. I got bullied, ran away from lessons, tried to run myself through a wall, got called a psycho so many times that I wasn't allowed to use anything remotely sharp by the end of year 9."

"Huh?"

"Oh, right, um... Year 9 is the equivalent to your 10th grade." Trinity looked upwards at nothing in particular. "This is my chance to see a side of High school I didn't get to see the first time."

"You really _are _looking forward to it aren't you?" Danny was rather astounded.

No one he knew enjoyed school, except for Jazz of course, or ever thought of Monday morning as a good thing. He himself despised it. To him, school was the break between fighting ghosts and sleeping, and even so, it wasn't much of a break seeing as he had Mr. Lancer and Dash Baxter to deal with.

If one of them wasn't torturing him, the other would try extra hard to make his life a living nightmare. Sometimes it felt like a conspiracy. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I can sense that school is something you can't wait to be free of…"

"We've both had bad experiences with it, mine just isn't over yet." Danny frowned.

"Well, come Monday we'll see if I can't tweak that a bit, eh?"

As she walked back to the living room to try and catch some zzz's before having to drive in a few hours, Danny thought about what Trinity had said. He grinned. She may have come across as a nutty, exhibitionist English girl who could sweet talk blood from a rock, but she had a good temperament and seemed very willing to help where she could.

She was a lot like Sam, she really was.

But by tomorrow, Danny would see that Sam isn't exactly the girl he remembers…

* * *

A cheesy, pointless little chapter that takes a teeny tiny dip into Trinity's life. It will be explored further later in the fic, and hopefully the next chapter wont be so crappy

SS2K4


	3. One of Many Changes

_Previously on 'Something's Wrong With Sam'…_

_Danny thought about what Trinity had said. He grinned. She may have come across as a nutty, exhibitionist English girl who could sweet talk blood from a rock, but she had a good temperament and seemed very willing to help where she could. _

_She was a lot like Sam, she really was. _

_But by tomorrow, Danny would see that Sam isn't exactly the girl he remembers…_

**One of Many Changes**

Danny and Tucker were sitting in their usual booth at the Nasty Burger. Tucker, as usual, was scarfing down his _third_ Mighty Meaty Cheesy Melt in ten minutes, while Danny nursed the same can of cream soda he'd bought before he'd even got to the bizarrely named fast food joint.

He ran his index finger along the rim of the soda can and stared emptily at the broken ring pull, down into the half full container of fizzy liquid.

They were waiting for Sam and Trinity to finish their girly routine so they could all spend the morning hanging out. Trinity promised to have Sam back to her house just after midday, which only gave them a few hours of bonding time before school tomorrow.

"What ya thinking about?" Tucker asked.

Danny snapped his head up to see his friend finish off the large cheeseburger he bought barely two minutes ago.

"Why Sam cut her hair," he muttered. "And why she was wearing pink."

"People change Danny, even strict vegetarian individuals like Sam. Maybe she did that stuff to freak you out." He added with a sly grin. "Admit it dude, you _like _that she had her hair cut."

Tucker wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Danny smiled and then pouted, a thin pink strip coming up on his cheeks when he continued to toy with the can once more.

"So… what did you and Sam get up to last night?"

"The only Manson I saw last night was Trinity." He said. "She was awake at 3 in the morning having another smoke by the back door."

"That is kinda bad, you know, the way she smokes like, all the time."

"I don't know much about her Tuck, but the little info I do have justifies the way she is." Danny explained.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

A wide, sneaky smile matched the devious gleam in his eyes. He leaned his weight onto the elbow he had rested on the table.

"Well, for one, Trinity Manson likes to sleep topless."

"Maybe I _should_ have stayed over yesterday…" He smirked maliciously. "…I wouldn't object to a girl who prefers to sleep half naked."

_I wonder if Sam does that too… _Danny thought. His eyes completely glazed over and, with a long, almost lovesick sigh, watched the ceiling with a certain fascination. Cheeks turned scarlet and pupils dilated as some _very_ perverted thoughts raided his mind.

"Whoa… whose closet did _you _get dressed in this morning?"

"Danny's, why?"

That should've been obvious from the shirt she was wearing. It was one of Danny's traditional red and white tee shirts that Sam had pulled up to her breasts and tied into a knot at the front.

"I hope _those _didn't come from Danny's closet." Tuck gestured to the black denim hot pants, which barely left anything to the imagination, and a pair of 5 inch heeled strappy slingback shoes.

"Ha ha, Tucker. If you must know, I spilt foundation on my top this morning," Sam said in mock amusement. "What's with him?"

"Oi, blue-eyes, wake up!" Trinity reached over and nudged him harshly. Danny seemed confused as he shook himself out of the triple x daydream he was just having.

He waved at them deliriously for a moment, but soon froze up again. The female of his two best friends was wearing one of his shirts and, let's face it, not much else. The gentle rise and fall of her chest would undoubtedly stretch the white material tied so tightly against it. He could also see the faint outline of her black bra…

"Danny, your nose is bleeding!" Sam shuffled into the seat next to him and handed over a clean, white hankie from the pocket of her hot pants.

"I'm gonna go get some munch, you guys want anything?" Trinity asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Tucker shook his head.

"Yes thanks, Trin, you know what I like." She smiled at her cousin as she walked away. "What are we gonna do with you Danny? You never used to bleed so much…"

"Yeah Danny, maybe you should get a few things off your chest…" muttered a very cheeky Tucker, glancing sideways to see the boy glare at him.

"Don't go there." He warned.

"Well, anyway, I hope you don't mind me using one of your shirts Danny-"

"That was my fault," All eyes looked to Trinity who had brought back the 'munch' she had gone to retrieve. "Max Factor 'Wonder Finish' goes _everywhere _if you're not careful with it."

"She's got clumsy English hands." Sam laughed. Trinity sat next to Tucker and handed something to Sam.

"Oh, har har! Very funny, _Samantha_," she teased. She knew her cousin absolutely _loathed _her first name being said out loud.

Sam took a bite out of the burger Trinity gave her and pulled a strange face.

"You did get the _Mini _Meaty Cheesy Melt, didn't you? You know I don't like the Mighty ones…"

Trinity nodded, taking a sip of her diet coke.

Danny suddenly woke up to a weird realisation and peered strangely at Sam. She lowered the meaty burger from her mouth and returned the odd gaze Danny was aiming at her.

"Um, Danny? You OK?"

"Sam! You're eating _meat_!" That certainly got Tucker's attention.

All his meat-loving life, Sam had given Tucker and any other carnivore a really hard time about 'eating the carcass of a poor innocent animal like it was going out of style', and yet here she was, doing the very thing she had protested against.

"So?" She was going to continue, until Danny placed his hand over hers, preventing her from lifting it.

"So you're a vegetarian!"

"Oh come on, Danny, salad is rabbit food, and rabbit food should be left to rabbits," Trinity interrupted. A triumphant glance streaked through her emerald eyes. Somehow, she knew she'd win this little debate before it had even started.

"She has a point man," Tucker agreed.

"Exactly, and besides, it's not my fault all the stupid animals are tasty." Sam added. Danny fell silent in defeat.

"Speakin' of which, who's that fit blonde bloke over there?"

"That's Dash, he's a quarterback." Sam recognised the look on Trinity's face and instantly knew what was coming.

"Oooh, like, as in American football?"

"Hang on, what about that guy from Graphics design? You did tell him you'd be in America by now, right?"

Trinity took out her cell phone and frantically typed a text message, sent it and flipped her phone shut.

"Yep, he knows," she giggled, stood up and ran a hand through her long black tresses. "So, if you'll excuse me…"

"Did she just dump her date over the _phone_?" Tuck whispered.

"It wouldn't be the first time…" Sam replied, taking another bite of her cheeseburger. "That's the third boyfriend she's ditched in the last four months."

"So if she gets with Dash, how long will it last?"

"At a rough guess… eleven days. Trinity is a total man eater."

Dash was, for once, sitting alone and eating frozen yoghurt, not in his usual football jacket, but a dark blue form-fitting t-shirt and jeans. Soon, he felt something leaning on him, or rather, _a pair _of something pressing against his back. He looked upwards, only to lock eyes with a black-haired girl he'd never seen before.

"Well, hello…" She seductively mumbled and bit her lower lip.

"Hello yourself," Dash flaunted his best lady-killer smile when Trinity sauntered into the seat next to him.

From just a few yards away, Sam, Danny and Tucker watched the Essex girl put on her best flirty performance. To be honest, it was rather sickening. Gently flicking her hair every so often and legs crossed so given the right angle you could see the pink g-string she had on, Trinity drew invisible circles on his hand with her finger.

"Hey, Tuck, bet you a score she gets his number." Sam offered with a sinister stare.

"What the hell is a score?"

"Y'know, a twenty. Sorry, British slang is still in my vocab."

Trinity's infectious giggle rang out. A few more moments of witty banter and Dash pulled her into his lap. Green locked onto blue and lovesick smiles were present. The blonde boy scribbled something down onto a piece of paper and confidently placed it in her cleavage. More giggling. She kissed him on the cheek and got up to return to her cousin. Feeling positive, he quickly patted her backside.

"Can I throw up now?" Danny mumbled angrily. Sam looked round at him and emitted a feminine giggle of her own.

His face went pink again.

"Does he know you'll be at school tomorrow?"

"Nope, but I'm going to surprise him," A large and lively smirk plastered itself to Trinity's vaguely blushing face. "So, what do we want to do now?"

"We could go to the arcade,"

"Not in _those _short-shorts young lady!" Trinity chastised, wiggling her finger in true Manson fashion. "Let's just doss for a bit."

"Translation please, Sam?" Tuck raised an eyebrow.

"Tucker, when the Brit says 'doss' she means 'hang out' or 'chill'."

"Well why doesn't she just say it like that?"

"Oh calm down, you think it's difficult with one English person speaking slang? Try living in a country _full _of them for half a year!"

Sam and Tucker had a good laugh about it as they left the Nasty burger. Danny pulled on Trinity's arm. She turned to see a very confused expression staring back at her.

"C'mon Danny, those mates of yours will wonder where we've gone if we don't keep up."

He sternly glowered at her, speaking with angry blue eyes turned sapphire.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"It's… it's nothing, come on – let's go." Danny faked a smile as best he could.

Trinity shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead.

Something didn't smell right. Sam, who prided herself on a strict ultra-recyclo-vegetarian lifestyle, was suddenly eating from the meat-based menu and dressing like the kind of girl she used to despise. And Danny knew Trinity was behind it.

He wasn't complaining really, Sam had always been gorgeous, a girl he'd die to be with, and now he couldn't even _look _at her without getting a nosebleed, but his apprehensive mind was filling with ridiculous ideas.

Maybe Trinity was an evil ghost who had manipulated Sam.

Maybe she drugged her, or worse…

* * *

_**Later…**_

She sat cross-legged on a towel on the floor of Sam's bedroom and fiddled with the piece of paper in her hands. The two had been out paint-balling with Danny and Tucker so as soon as they got home, Sam jumped straight into the shower. Sarah Manson watched her niece read aloud from the letter that arrived earlier, still covered in globs of paint.

_Dear Trinity,_

_Hope you and Sam are doing alright. How was the flight anyway? I have a bet goin' that you went insane 'cause you couldn't smoke. Ha ha. Nah, just kiddin'. Ya know I luv ya. You enjoyin' it in Amity? For gawds sake behave yourself, you're representing your country; so by now them Yanks must think we're all sex, drugs, rock n roll. LOL._

_How 'bout Sammy's friends, what are they like? Don't be fibbin' and tell me that they're all boys – last time I saw lil Sam she was a total girly girl. Sorry, gettin' slightly nostalgic there for a minute. Hee hee. She's probably a right hormonal cow at this age LOL j/k._

_Anyway, gotta go, you have a great time in the US and I'll be home about a week after you._

_Loadsa love, your bro,_

_Ryan x_

"That brother of yours, he always says the funniest things." Mrs Manson couldn't help but grin. "Though, I do wish he'd mind his language."

"You know Ryan, he's always been one of the lads, and he always writes to me while he's gone, bless 'im!" Trinity smiled happily. "Thanks again for letting me stay, Auntie Sarah."

"It's no trouble. We should be thanking you for taking Samantha under your wing,"

"I know how hard it is to stop drinking, and it was rather nice to have someone about the house – that big ol' building gets dead lonely without my brother." She nodded.

"Well, if you need me I will be downstairs." And with that, Mrs Manson left Trinity to her own devices.

"OK, Trin, I'm done in the shower," Moments later, Sam walked into her room wrapped in a warm fluffy bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel.

"Ta luv,"

"You know, there are like, a hundred bathrooms in this house, you didn't have to wait for me to finish."

"And _you _know communal showering makes me feel less homesick,"

Sam shook her head as Trinity headed to the bathroom. She was like this in her own house too, always waiting for someone else to use the bathroom first, almost like an obsessive-compulsive trait.

Trinity's place was just as large as Sam's, but she did notice that there were only about 3 bathrooms in the entire building – one en-suite in Trinity's room, another downstairs and she never saw where the last one was.

While her cousin was out of the room, Sam let the robe drop to the floor and for a brief moment enjoyed the privacy of being comfortably nude. Maybe the exhibitionist ways of that 21 year old relative were rubbing off on her.

She rummaged through her drawers of clothing and threw a few items out onto the bed. She pulled on a pair of baggy purple jeans and a loose baby-tee with a small hood attached. Sam walked over to the mirror. Funny how these clothes never suited her when she had shoulder-length hair – everything seemed to look better now that her hair was proper short.

To her left, on the floor, was the t-shirt she had borrowed from Danny. It had a few paint splodges on it and was badly crumpled where she'd tied a knot in it earlier. She scooped it up into her hands and hugged it close to her, trying to take in what little scent of Danny was still in the fabric.

He did seem really freaked out about the whole meat thing.

Maybe she should tell him what happened when she was in England…

* * *

A long, and really stoopid chapter, that shows how Trinity, as an Essex Girl, is a MAJOR flirt. I know, cuz I grew up with E-Girls and most of them were just flirts who didn't know what else to do with themselves.

So Sam has ditched vegetarianism and Danny has another nosebleed. What next? You'll have to wait and see.

SS2K4


	4. Scars

_Previously on 'Something's Wrong With Sam'…_

_To her left, on the floor, was the t-shirt she had borrowed from Danny. It had a few paint splodges on it and was badly crumpled where she'd tied a knot in it earlier. She scooped it up into her hands and hugged it close to her, trying to take in what little scent of Danny was still in the fabric. _

_He did seem really freaked out about the whole meat thing._

_Maybe she should tell him what happened when she was in England…_

**Scars**

Sam couldn't sleep.

Her first day back at Casper High and she'd be bleary eyed.

Great.

She rolled over so she was facing the huge window opposite her bed. The curtains were left slightly open on moonlit nights, it was a tradition she had brought with her from England. Whenever she felt homesick, or missed her friends, she'd just look at the light of the moon and was reminded of the many late nights they'd spent catching ghosts.

She got out of bed, and slowly approached the moonbeams cascading onto the floor.

As she sat in the faint blue glow of midnight, a shadow whipped past. Unsure if she actually saw something or not, she went up close to the window and watched carefully. A few moments of stillness took over. It felt like she was trapped in a screenshot, full of focus and completely immobilised.

"Ahh!"

Sam backed away when the shadow returned. It hovered behind the panes of glass, constantly watching her with thin slitted eyes, and slithered into the room via a thin crack in the window sill.

"Sam, it's me,"

"Danny, where are you?"

The shadow rose up like a raven in mid flight to form a ghost boy she knew all too well. But he looked different. Last time she saw him, he was still clad in basic black and white spandex and still rather scrawny.

Every tiny detail of his divinely sculptured abdomen could easily be made out against the skin tight Lycra t-shirt. The specially designed emblem on the front of his chest was now glowing with the same light green as the single stripe that ran down the side hem of his half black half white baggy pants.

Rolled up sleeves of a mostly black, but white collared, jacket bared his rather muscular forearms right up to his wrists, where fingerless ivory-toned fist gloves had replaced the full elbow-length ones he once wore.

He looked _very _attractive and heroic, although Danny never really came across as the fashionable type. And he _certainly _didn't have a scar across his right eye the last time.

"Oh my Lord, what happened to your eye?" She gently reached out to touch the thin red line embodied into his face.

He grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to touch it.

"I'm sorry, I'd let you feel it, but it's still kinda sore." Danny grinned. "And if you must know, Johnny 13 happened. I'm just glad it only shows when I goghost."

After hearing the words 'feel it', Sam turned a healthy shade of magenta. Perhaps her mind was still in perverted mode or reminiscent of her 'naked time' earlier that afternoon. Funny how one minute she couldn't sleep and the next she's given the idea to feel something of Danny's…

_Bad Sam! BAD! Get those rude thoughts out of your head!_

"It's been… a while since I've seen this side of you, and I have to say…" She closed her eyes and slowly ran her hand down his chest. The sensation sent chills through his spine. "…you've definitely developed. A whole lot."

"Well, six months is a long time, and I can't say _you _haven't changed." He looked her over.

Even in her oversized white 'O' shirt and loose silk PJ shorts, she still held a sexy allure that he simply couldn't resist. It was tempting, very tempting indeed, to touch her, hold her, remove her sleepwear and make her his once and for all. But that wasn't why he came here.

Unfortunately.

"Sam, I-" He stopped when a figure lying on the floor, semi-covered in a duvet, stirred and shifted to a different position. "Is that your cousin?"

"Yeah, Trinity didn't want to sleep by herself," She explained sheepishly. "She's a nice girl, but she tends to be clingy and kinda, well… needy."

"I'd rather this conversation was a bit more private," Danny nervously said with eyes averted as he remembered Trinity's infamous night time ritual. "Any chance we could sit on the roof?"

Sam looked toward her snoozing cousin. She was out like a light and sleeping on her stomach, much to the great relief of Danny – who at this point was still in ghost mode.

"OK, but we'll have to be brief, if Trin wakes up and I'm gone she'll totally freak out."

Danny gently wrapped his arms around Sam's delicate waist and waited for her to secure a grip on him. When he began the intangible ascent to the ceiling, through the old dusty attic and out onto the tiled roof of the Manson household, a sense of well-being flooded into his system. He missed his quality time, that the two of them often had, more than she would ever know.

While Sam was away, Danny would sometimes sit on the Manson roof and look up at the stars in the sky, wondering what she was doing across the ocean. Half the reason he changed his outfit was in the hope of impressing her when she finally returned, which had earned him a few weeks of Tucker's routine teasing. A sharp sting clawed at his heart at the possibility that Sam might've had found someone else in England.

He landed softly, placing himself behind her in a seated position. He didn't let go of her once they'd settled, and since she didn't object to it, leaned his head into hers, his mind filling with the heavenly scent of Garnier Fructis conditioner.

The looming silence was awkward and nerve-racking to say the least. Eventually, Sam cleared her throat and ultimately shattered the quietness.

"So…" She muttered. "Did you want to know what happened when I was with Trinity?"

He glanced down at her hands, she worriedly clicked her nails.

"I guess so…"

"We didn't go out every night partying, we didn't chat up guys or hang around in bars – sure, we cut loose on weekends - but during the week, me and her would focus on my detox and nothing else." Sam explained. "You know, I haven't touched a single drop of alcohol since I was admitted to hospital; since you saved my life."

Danny said nothing. A glimmer of a smile crossed his lips, but then faded.

"You're upset about something Danny, I can sense it."

She turned to face him. Her lilac eyes overflowed with raw emotion. He was reluctant to say anything, but soon caved in.

"It's just that… She's changed you so much and it's great that you're confidence is so strong, but it feels like she took something away from you, you're doing things now that a few months ago you'd _never_ do!"

"You know what Danny; she did take something from me." Her tone sloped into something slightly more aggressive. "All the doubts and worries and insecurities that I've ever had in my whole life have been lifted from my shoulders, and pushed off a cliff, straight into the fires of hell. That's all."

He sighed. Somehow, he felt she anticipated that question, and had been waiting for him to ask it ever since she got back. The pressure had obviously been building up inside and after ranting off such an answer; Sam appeared to relax in his embrace.

"I didn't mean for that to sound so nasty, Sam," He hugged her tight. "I've just really missed you,"

It didn't matter that she remained silent. He had made his point and gotten the answer he wanted. At least, _one _of the answers anyway – there were many more questions floating in his subconscious, but those would have to wait for another time.

Because, it seemed, Sam had fallen asleep.

Her head bobbed once or twice, before resting on his shoulder. The hot wisps of air that escaped her mouth tickled his neck. Again he shivered. To feel her subtle breath on his skin was a mark of incomparable pleasure.

Without letting go, Danny phased down slowly until they were in Sam's room once more. One arm supported her back; the other slid beneath her bent knees and tenderly carried her to the bed.

Temptation reared its seductive head as he covered the slender frame of his best friend with the velvet duvet. One day he would sleep beside her, and even though the very notion of them being in the same bed made him blush to the roots of his white ghost hair, he placed a kiss on his finger and transferred it to Sam's lips.

A heart-warmed grin shone down on her angelic and peaceful expression.

"Goodnight Sam." He approached the window and just as he went to fly out, took one more glance over his shoulder. The sight of her lying there so sweetly made his stomach ache with longing.

And at that, he flew off into the night. Unaware that _someone _had seen him…

* * *

If you want to see Danny Phantom's new outfit design, check out this link, just remove the spaces cuz it's funny about linking… http // www . deviantart . com / view / 33048607 /

Anyway, sorry if this story is getting off to a slow start, I just had to throw a teensy bit of fluff in here.

SS2K4


	5. Tattoo

_Previously on 'Something's Wrong With Sam'…_

"_Goodnight Sam." He approached the window and just as he went to fly out, took one more glance over his shoulder. The sight of her lying there so sweetly made his stomach ache with longing._

_And at that, he flew off into the night. Unaware that someone had seen him…_

**Tattoo**

The alarm clock said 6 am.

Violet eyes fluttered open.

Sam woke up in one of the best moods she'd ever experienced. There was a smooth rush of happiness flowing through her system with the pulse of her heart. So light headed and carefree, she almost worried that she'd been drinking. But the tingle on her lips spoke otherwise. Someone had left their warm and loving touch on them. With a deep breath, she released a long, lovesick sigh and sat up.

Her eyes searched the room. The place where her cousin had slept was empty. Sam yawned and stretched, ready to face her first day back at Casper High after 6 months of being away. She rummaged through her closet and wondered if anyone or anything had changed. She'd had no contact with _anyone _while she was in England.

It wasn't long before her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Sam! We have a problem!" A frantic male voice yelled in her ear.

"Tucker, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Danny openly fraternizing while _Trinity _is in your room!" he hissed.

"Oh my Go- wait, how do you know Trinity was in my room last night?"

"Because, Sam, she came to see me half an hour ago!"

"Oops," She could've sworn her cousin was sound asleep when Danny stopped by. But this was a serious situation. What if she'd seen Danny transform? Trinity was good at keeping secrets, but her embarrassing habit of accidentally blurting things out had Sam really worried. "Well, how much does she know?"

"She saw Danny Phantom carry you back into your room and indirectly kiss you before flying out the window."

"Oh crap. So where is she now?"

"In the shower…"

"What, _your _shower?"

"Yes…" Tucker shifted uncomfortably as he tried to avoid staring at the feminine PJ's that Trinity had shed before heading to the bathroom. Sam could feel his heat-filled blush blaring through the phone.

"So now my older cousin is trying to corrupt my best friend." She laughed.

"NO! She asked to use the shower and I said she could, it's not like anything _else_ happened."

"And you accuse me and Danny about fraternizing behind closed doors when _you've_ got my exhibitionist cousin in your bathroom."

Sam could hear Trinity saying something in the background. Tucker yelled out a random curse word and a loud thump soon followed. Light footsteps were heard and the phone cable rustled as a hand scooped up the receiver.

"Who is this?"

"Trinity, it's me, Sam."

"Oh, hey Sammy," Her bubbly British voice held an I-know-something-you-don't-know twinge to it. "I bet _you_ slept well last night. Why didn't you tell me the ghost boy was your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend - Danny is - no wait… I mean, ugh Trinity stop messing with my head!"

Trinity laughed.

"Jeez, not so loud! If Tuck's parents catch you we'll all be in a lot of trouble! What happened to Tucker anyway?"

"I don't know, when I walked into the room and asked where the towels were, he totally spazzed and fell on the floor. I think he's a hemophiliac or something 'cause his nose won't stop bleeding." She knelt next to him and poked his arm.

"Oh for the love of- Trin, you're naked right now aren't you?"

"Well yeah Sam, I don't know where the towels are!" she replied mockingly.

"Look in the airing cupboard next to the bathroom and for gawd's sake put some clothes on!"

"You can't honestly tell me this boy hasn't had naked girls in his room before, I mean come on he's what, 15?" She picked up the base of the phone, cradled the receiver between her ear and her shoulder and walked over to what looked like an airing cupboard. "Besides, I simply _had_ to tell him about you and the Phantom, and since he left his window open I figured he wouldn't mind."

"You know, Trin, nothing happened,"

"Oh sure, a muscular and rugged yet sensitive ghost-bloke sneaks into your room in the middle of the night and gently tucks you in, kisses his fingers and transfers that kiss to your lips before staring at you like a love sick puppy then quickly flying away." A sneaky grin crossed her face. "If you ask me he wants to get in your knickers, love."

_Oh Christ, why is she such a damn perv? _Sam felt the blood surge from her cheeks all the way to her naturally dark roots.

"And then there's you, a 21-year old slice of British womanhood who sneaks into a teenage boys bedroom in the early hours of daylight and waltzes around stark naked like it's no big deal," She covered her eyes with her free hand and shook her head. "I can tell by now that Tucker has seen your other tattoos, not to mention those piercings of yours that quite frankly freak me out just _thinking _about them."

"I don't think he even noticed, he fell over pretty damn quick."

"Do you have a fresh change of clothes there or would you rather walk back to my place in your birthday suit?"

"L-O-L Sammy, just get Danny and meet me and Techno boy at school. Oh, and don't forget my iPod! It should be fully charged by now. Buh-bye, dahlin'!"

CLICK…

Her cousin had hung up the phone. Sam knew that bringing her along to visit Amity Park probably wasn't the best idea in the world. She was a real scatter brain at times, often doing random things like this, but she was going to get all four of them into a whole mess of problems if she continued her rambunctious behavior. Clearly her unsupervised situation in England left Trinity with a wild stallion type of attitude; an untamed bundle of late-bloomed hormones with the legal freedom to do pretty much anything she wanted.

"Oh well, what's the worst that can happen?" Sam thought as she dialed Danny's home phone number…

* * *

_Why oh why does she have to do this? _Sam groaned and hung her head in complete doubt.

Danny, who had been walking to school with her, was too busy laughing to notice that she'd stopped in her tracks and looking a little like a migraine bomb had exploded in her brain. Trinity stubbed out yet _another _cigarette and waved them over. Tucker stood next to the tall girl who was frantically waving. He actually felt pretty good about the unusual clothes he was wearing right then.

"Whoa, Tucker, you look… kinda…" Danny was unsure how to word it.

"Like a Chav…" Sam finished.

"I was gonna say he looked like a sofa, but whatever that word is that you just used seems to work." He grinned.

"What the hell is a Chav?" Tucker asked Trinity.

"In England, a Chav is someone who wears a lot of sportswear and disturbing amounts of jewelry; I believe you Americans use the term 'Bling-bling', but Sam's just jealous because the Chav thing literally doesn't suit her."

Tuck glanced at the outfit that Trinity had convinced him to put on after he came to. A white Lonsdale shirt with a light blue Kappa jacket over it, that went surprisingly well with the black Adidas 'trackie bottoms' (as she had called them) and gold Nike air max 90 sneakers. The attire – not too unlike what Danny had worn to Dash's party in freshman year – was topped off with a Burberry backwards visor and three thick silver chains round his neck.

"Nah, I'm happier being an 'Essex girl' replica," Sam sarcastically mocked, tugging at the extremely loose t-shirt and denim jeans she had on, well aware that she looked _nothing_ like an E-girl at the time. "But Chav does work on you, Tuck, especially with those contacts."

"Yeah, I didn't know you wore contact lenses," Danny crossed his arms over the chest of a long sleeved baggy red top.

"The ladies _love _a guy who can wear contacts, and at least I don't look like I've crossed the gender barrier," Tucker remarked jokingly.

"He has a point y'know Sam, with that short hair you don't half come across as a guy with boobs." Trinity laughed. At the mention of breasts, Tucker turned slightly pink.

"Eh, what can I say? I didn't feel like being all girly today, so I just slung on whatever I found in the closet." Sam shrugged.

"Come on, I wanna find that Dash boy," Trinity kicked up her 4 inch stilettos and led the way into the double doors of Casper High.

Danny hung back a bit so he could watch Sam from behind. A soft growl left his throat. For a moment, he was reminded of her loose sleepwear and how he really wanted to see her take it off. On a girl like her, roomy clothing such as that was just plain sexy. He knew she was a slender young woman and with this in mind, he was made aware that unrestrictive shirts left a lot to the imagination.

He followed her into the building, eyes not once leaving the metronome swaying of her hips. He bit his lower lip and rubbed his arm; she was a constant reminder of how even a teenaged girl can resemble a smoldering temptress in the right light and from the right angle. It presented a few problems though. Danny feared his powers would go wrong and cause him to phase through the floor, or that the blood pumping faster and faster round his body would soon move down to somewhere a lot more embarrassing.

Such thoughts were pushed away however when Trinity finally caught up with her lover boy, Dash Baxter. Nothing like the prospect of getting bullied to repel any dirty thoughts rushing in his head.

"Honey!" Her British voice choked out when she practically glomped him to the floor.

"Whoa!" He wobbled somewhat, but soon managed to regain his composure, despite the fact that she was now clinging to him in the style of a piggyback ride. "Hey babe, you've got a decent tackle, ever think of playing football?"

"Nah, I'm a girl, I ain't got the balls," She cheekily grinned and laughed at her own cheeky joke. Dash soon laughed along with her, having taken a few moments to get the true meaning of the statement.

"What're you hanging round these losers for?" He asked, sneering at Danny and Tucker. He didn't seem to recognize Sam at all.

"Aw c'mon Hun, don't be so harsh, these guys are friends of my cousin." She gestured to a very tomboy-ish person next to Danny.

"Is he new here or what? I've never seen him before," Dash leaned in closer to examine the 'boy'. Sam was insulted that she'd just been called a 'he'. "What's your name, dude?"

At this point, she narrowed her violet eyes and huffed irately. Sam reached down to grab the hem of her shirt and, before Danny or anyone else had a chance to stop her, callously took it off. She slung it over her shoulder and glared at the quarterback angrily.

"Holy hell! Manson?" He howled in shock and stumbled backwards.

"That's right, Baxter, and my name is Sam as in _Samantha _NOT _Samuel_." She bore a snide smile. "I believe you know my cousin Trinity Manson from yesterday at the Nasty Burger?"

"No way are you two related!"

The two girls nodded simultaneously.

"Surely you noticed she was a girl six months ago, why the confusion now?" Trinity wondered.

"Just the shock I guess," He eyed her up and down, trying to understand how that scrawny Goth geek he once knew had filled out into _this. _"Well, Manson, you clean up pretty good don't ya? Twenty bucks says half of that is thanks to cosmetic surgery…"

Danny's blue eyes raged with neon green. His hands balled so tightly into ready-to-punch fists that his knuckles turned as white as Sam's jeans. Tucker handed him a tissue and motioned to his nose. He ran his finger just above his lip and saw that once again, his nose was bleeding. He tried not to look at Sam, now stood in the middle of the corridor with only a dark blue bra shielding her 'assets' from the world.

"Excuse me?" Trinity blurted out as she pressed her index and middle fingers onto Sam's left boob. "I'll have you know that no Manson has ever gone under the knife for reasons of vanity! _These _are 100 natural!"

**THUMP**

All eyes looked to Danny unconscious on the floor. Tucker attempted to keep his intense laughter bottled up when Sam, still shirtless, knelt beside the halfa and gently slapped his cheek.

"Jeez, what a wimp." Dash peered at the boy and shook his head in pity.

"I know, surely he must've known what size her boobs were and what they are now." Trinity agreed. "Mind you, he got quite a shock the other night when he found out I sleep topless, so this reaction should come as no surprise."

"Oh, really? Is that so?" He shot a saucy glance in her direction.

"I know, he's so inexperienced bless him!" She giggled.

"No, not that, I mean do you really sleep topless?" A sexy lady-killer smile flashed in the smirk he had.

"Maybe," She teased, pushing herself up against his athletic body and forcing him to stumble in reverse until his back met the cold steel lockers. She drew invisible circles on his chest and winked. "Play your cards right, mate, and you might find out for yourself."

She pulled away and crouched down near Sam to help wake Danny, fully realising that the skirt she was wearing just about gave Dash a taunting shot of the curve of her backside. He walked away, momentarily satisfied and feeling reasonably impressed with himself. It didn't take long for Tucker to notice the small, yet very familiar emblem on Sam's chest. He raised an eyebrow, not really sure what to make of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tucker squinted at the black symbol precisely parallel to where her heart was.

She nodded.

There, on Samantha Manson's left breast, above the cup of her bra, in all its tattooed glory was the exact same DP logo as that on Danny Phantom's spandex top…

* * *

So, Sam has Danny's logo on her chest XD

I wanted to put that in cuz I recently had that emblem tattooed on my breast. I don't know if mine is directly over my heart but it still looks kewl, if a lil sore. Well, I only had it done on Saturday so it's bound to be. Once I get my dad's media card reader, I'll be able to upload the pics of my DP tatts, but the one on my leg has yet to be coloured, so just a lil warning there.

Sorry if Trinity's acting like a slut or something, but I recently had an adrenalin rush from kissing a girl so my hormones are a bit nutty atm. Turns out when I kissed her, I think I caught tonsillitis – I later found out, she had only just gotten recovered from it like the day before, so major embarrassment when I had to see the doctor this afternoon…

SS2K4


	6. Time To Spy On Trinity

_Previously on 'Something's Wrong With Sam'…_

"_Is that what I think it is?" Tucker squinted at the black symbol precisely parallel to where her heart was._

_She nodded._

_There, on Samantha Manson's left breast, above the cup of her bra, in all its tattooed glory was the exact same DP logo as that on Danny Phantom's spandex top…_

**Time To Spy On Trinity**

After that little show earlier this morning, Danny's suspicions regarding Trinity and her intentions flared up again. Confidence or not, Sam wasn't the kind of girl to just take her shirt off in public. Mind you, she never used to wear anything that wasn't black either. Something was definitely up, and while he certainly enjoyed seeing more of her, it didn't feel right happening this way.

Perhaps surrounded by feminine delusions that if he ever saw her breasts – bra or no bra – it would be in the privacy of her (or even his) bedroom, wherein it would ignite their souls and thrust them into a night of unparalleled lust. Passionate sounds of the two bodies becoming one as years of pent up emotions would be released in one long surge of energy and sensual pleasure.

Dear God! Why was he thinking this way? Just last night he went red in the face at the thought of being in the same bed as Sam, now suddenly he could picture the inferred event with such clarity that it felt more like a memory than a daydream. His mind filled with even more rude ideas linked to the triple X movie playing in his head. He could imagine her soft, supple skin pressed against him, her delicate fingers touching him in ways he'd never been touched before. His arms wrapped protectively around her naked form…

"Mr. Fenton!" A coarse female voice tore through the pleasant image he was just watching.

"Um, sorry, I just-"

"Sorry? After what you've done, that's all you can say?" Ms. Denyer's tone was unreadable, but Danny stared at the floor, sensing that he was in trouble. "Why are you apologizing for this absolute mastery of acrylic paint?"

"Huh?" His head looked up so quickly that a small snap was heard in the back of his neck.

The entire class had moved to see the easel Danny was working at. Many gasps and awe-filled cries went up. Even Danny himself couldn't believe what he was seeing. Last time he saw that sheet of paper nearly an hour ago it was empty, much like his brain, but now it contained the most astonishing painting he'd ever created.

A girl with unnaturally pale skin and extremely long black hair was staring back at him with cold, grey eyes. Both of her hands were held up in front of her chest and cradled a green human heart. The positioning of the hands allowed perfect censorship to the more fragile part of her bosom while the core of jade offered a partial glow on the textured skin surrounding it. In a style similar to that of Jhonen Vasquez, but slightly more violent and Warhol-like, the detailed yet numb expression of the girl pierced his very soul.

"This is beautiful, Mr. Fenton, simply magnificent. I've never seen this quality of work from you before. See class, this is what I meant by use of color," She patted Danny's shoulder. "The strangely green heart in this imaginary world of black and grey catches the viewer eye and entices them to examine the piece further."

"Wow, Danny, that's gorgeous!" Sam couldn't get enough of the painting; just looking at it gave her chills.

"Thanks Sam," He smiled. _It reminds me of you…_

He always got warm fuzzies all over when she spoke to him in that tone, but somehow, it felt better when she was still a Goth. When a girl with an outlook on life that's darker than her clothes suddenly says something so irregular – so genuinely happy – it fills one with the feeling that you're breaking through the hard outer shell of Goth indifference, to find a creamy warm centre capable of boundless love.

But right now, she was acting just like every other girl in school. It was this reminder that made Danny frown. The students returned to their own artwork, somewhat more inspired now than they were 10 minutes ago. He watched Sam's expression twist in a menagerie of different emotions while she struggled with whatever it was she seemed to be painting. Here he had been presented with two options.

Option One – to do something so uncharacteristically cheesy and romantic and offer his artistic help to her, perhaps requiring him at one point to slide his arms around her, rest his hand on hers and guide the paintbrush whilst whispering things in her ear.

Or option Two – Be excused from class to find Trinity and get some answers by means of sneaking around after her. Unlike Sam, Trinity couldn't tell that the temperature drops when a ghost was nearby, so he had the upper hand in keeping an invisible eye on her.

Like any red blooded Male, he truly longed to go with option One, it would bring them one step closer to a whole new level in their friendship. But he didn't want to get too close to this new Sam until he knew why she was behaving in this most unusual manner.

"Uh, Ms. Denyer, I don't feel so good, may I be excused?"

"Of course Daniel, just don't be too long," She smiled and handed over a hall pass.

He caught a glimpse of Sam's bright lilac eyes watching him leave the classroom. He felt so strongly for that girl it was almost unreal. The wild raging fires that burned his stomach whenever he saw her shining face, the loud thump, thump, thump of his heart which echoed so ferociously he knew his eardrums would soon burst, and the feral urge running rampant in his masculine hands to touch her, to hold her close in his embrace and never let go.

Buried in his thoughts, he never noticed that he had turned invisible without his knowledge. He drifted through the corridors with a broody attitude, still in his see-through state, and sighed dejectedly. Trinity had to be somewhere, but he didn't know if she was in class or not. He doubted it though, there were three art labs and the only one being used was room 21 – where he had just come from. Loud English laughter rang out from the general direction of the Teacher's lounge.

_No way, she wouldn't be allowed in there… would she?_

Technically she wasn't a teacher, but conversely, she wasn't a real student either. This little jaunt of hers could easily be classified as work experience he imagined. Mr. Lancer had taken quite a liking to her, possibly because he was an English teacher, and she was genuinely English. Although he anticipated Lancer's talk with her regarding her personal dress code. As a girl, Trinity wore a lot of short skirts and flirty tops, but she was cautioned that if she was serious about helping with the sophomore art class, she'd have to behave and dress slightly more modestly than what she was used to.

Speak of the devils, there they were. Trinity was sitting on the coffee table with a cup in her hand, regaling Mr. Lancer of her 21 years know-how living in the United Kingdom. Danny stood at the doorway and decided to listen in. He knew that eavesdropping was rude, but he was curious to hear about Trinity's life up until the six month period when Sam was staying with her.

"… Of course, Ryan never liked talking about the accident; it's as if he felt responsible for their death,"

"That's perfectly natural, children will often blame themselves when they lose someone close – it's also common when parents get divorced." Lancer took another gulp of decaf. "How old were you?"

"I was fifteen, my brother was seventeen. It was so weird, I mean, ya hear about that stuff on TV but ya never expect to see it." Trinity answered, swirling the black beverage. "But that's all in the past, and Ryan always told me not to dwell on what I can't change."

"A very philosophical way of looking at it," He nodded. "You think very highly of your brother don't you?"

"He's all I've got in the world really, but I hardly ever see him and it gets proper lonely in that house, that's why I was mega chuffed when Sam came to stay." She thought for a few minutes. "That's when I got my second ink."

"Second _what_?"

"Y'know, a tattoo, wanna see it?"

Lancer spat out his drink. He certainly wasn't expecting that! Trinity giggled. She unzipped the right knee-length boot to reveal the same Danny Phantom tattoo she'd shown to Sam's best friends just yesterday. The permanent shrine to Amity Park's resident ghost kid literally took up two thirds of her shin.

"Lord of the Flies woman!" He was completely shocked and very nearly fell out of his seat. Danny tried not to laugh out loud and give away his position.

"I've got another one in the small of my back, but it's not as big obviously." She smiled. "Have _you _got any tattoos?"

"Of course not! Are you _mad_?" Lancer replied with somewhat shifty eyes. Trinity wasn't quite convinced, but let it go anyway.

"Sorry, I'm dead proud of it; it's like an obsession,"

"Well," He glanced at his wrist watch and downed the last of his coffee. "If you will excuse me, I have to prepare for my lesson on George Orwell. Don't forget, Mr. Gilmore will need you to be in room 20 for 1:30 this afternoon."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer."

"One more thing, Miss Manson,"

"Yeah?"

"Behave yourself." He said as he walked out of the room.

"What is it with authority figures always telling me that?" Trinity asked no one in particular. "Anyone would think I'm some kinda A.D.H.D. affected ten year-old."

She stood up and stretched, placed her coffee mug in the sink and meandered into the hallway. Danny glared at her with a knowing smile as she shivered. The temperature had dropped, but her lack of ghostly familiarity meant that she was clueless as to the reason for the sudden descent in heat. She put both hands on the back of her head – one on top of the other – and drifted through the corridor like a chilled out character from 'Card Captor Sakura' or some other girly manga.

After a few minutes, Danny started to feel that following Trinity around wasn't a very productive way of getting information. All she was doing was walking alongside the lockers, one hand outstretched so it was touching the cold storage units as she moved. He soon recognized the locker that Trinity had stopped in front of.

It was Sam's.

A peculiar smirk appeared upon her lips.

She quickly looked to the left and to the right, stalling for a moment. Danny stiffened. She was looking straight at him, but she couldn't see him… could she? Perhaps she sensed his presence or heard his breathing. Her bright green eyes reduced to slits as she tried to focus. He held in a relieved sigh when she turned back to her cousin's locker and fiddled with the handle. Pierced ear pressed against the small metal door, she continued to fumble with the lock until she heard a click, confirming that she'd got it open.

_What the hell is she doing? _Danny thought.

Trinity suddenly became nervous, again checking her surroundings to be sure she was alone. Of course she still couldn't detect the looming ghost boy peering over her shoulder with her human sense of sight. She rummaged through Sam's things, you know, the basic Goth accessories; eyeliner, lipstick, Manga head hair gel, spiked bracelet, spare shirt with something witty yet cynical written on it in tippex, and, strangely enough, a bottle of strawberry flavored Volvic 'Touch of Fruit'.

"He-llo!" she grasped the bottle and took off the lid.

She retrieved a small foil packet from her bra and opened it, tipping the contents into the once pure fluid. Replacing the cap, Trinity giggled to herself and swished the water until the fizzing dissipated. With the locker slammed shut, she ran her hand through her raven locks – a large beaming grin sewn onto her face. She turned on her heel and bumped right into Danny, knocking them both to the floor and restoring his visibility. A groan erupted from her throat as she rubbed her sore hip.

"Hey watch where you're goin' arse monkey I- OMG! It's you!" She leapt up and clapped her hands ecstatically. "AHHH! I can't believeit's really _you_! My mates from college are gonna _freak_!"

_Jeez, from grumpy to fan girl in 0.2 seconds! That's gotta be a record!_

"Can I get a photo? _Please_?"

"Erm…"

Quick as a flash, Trinity whipped out her cell phone, threw her arm around his neck in a headlock and got in a few snapshots with the camera function on her Nokia. She soon let go and checked out the pictures with a big smile before her phone was returned to her pocket.

"Oh! So totally KEWL! I saw you in Sam's room last night, you bad boy! Come on, what's going on between you two?" Trinity nudged him in the chest.

"Uh, I dunno, I guess I just can't stay away from her - she's like a ghost magnet…" He scratched the back of his neck and floated there innocently while his cheeks filled with blood.

"I'd watch it if I were you mate, or Danny Fenton's gonna be after you for stealin' his bird," She winked at him cheekily and smoothed her skirt. "Listen, I gotta bomb it; my cousin comes out of art in a few. See ya later!"

"Um, bye…"

He sighed and tried to contemplate the events of the last two minutes. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was the biggest 'Inviso-bill' fan girl since Paulina and at the same time she reminded him of the evil guy in Wisconsin who was consistently after his mom. While he didn't know exactly what she'd put in that drink, or even why she did it, the simple fact remained…

Trinity was drugging Sam…

* * *

OK, so Danny's original theory was correct. Oooh, starting to get a little less stupid now isn't it? Hopefully this chapter has answered a few questions but while I'm here I'd like to take this opportunity and get something off my chest…

**I _KNOW_ SAM IS VERY OOC AT THE MOMENT, BUT HAS ANYONE EVEN READ THE _TITLE_ OF THIS FANFIC?**

**THERE IS A REASON I CALLED IT _'SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SAM'_ AND THE REASON IS THAT SAM IS _NOT BEING HERSELF _AND _TRINITY_ IS BEHIND IT!**

I'm sorry, I don't mean to get pissy but I mean come on! It's great that you guys are still reading this crappy excuse for a fic (why I don't know) and I appreciate it, I really do, but _please_ stop repeating yourselves!

That is all.

SS2K4


	7. Sam's Mom Knows

_Previously on 'Something's Wrong With Sam'…_

_He couldn't believe this was happening. She was the biggest 'Inviso-bill' fan girl since Paulina and at the same time she reminded him of the evil guy in Wisconsin who was consistently after his mom. While he didn't know exactly what she'd put in that drink, or even why she did it, the simple fact remained… _

_Trinity was drugging Sam…_

**Sam's Mom Knows**

Tucker was still laughing. How could you not laugh when something like that happens? He couldn't even eat his meatball sub because he was laughing too hard. Sam and Trinity were also laughing, even though you'd expect Trinity to be kinda POed since she didn't get the pleasure of witnessing it first hand. Danny was still red in the face and hadn't said a thing in 20 minutes.

"Oh man, now _that _was funny!" Tuck wiped the laughter-induced tears away from his face.

"Funny? Hilarious is more like it!" At the very thought of what happened Trinity burst out giggling once more.

"Aw come off it you guys, it was an accident," Danny, cheeks still ruby-stained, poked the ring pull on his can of Cherry Coke.

"Don't let those two get on your nerves, Dan," Sam comforted, placing her hand on his shoulder, causing his skin to singe a brighter shade of scarlet.

He was so completely mortified. Through the corner of his blue eyes he could see by the glowing pink in her complexion that she was pretty embarrassed too. This whole thing could've been avoided if Trinity hadn't been putting unknown things in Sam's water stash. She always kept a bottle of mineral water to hand for those days when the cafeteria food was so repulsive she'd rather go without.

Or at least, that's what it _used _to be for.

When Ms. Denyer's class ended, Sam had taken a detour to her locker to retrieve her personal drink. Danny, knowing that Trinity had tainted it, pretended to trip over and knock it from Sam's grip. It didn't work out the way he planned, but he _did _manage to prevent her from drinking the spoiled liquid. Somewhere between his original idea and the many outcomes it could've had, Fate decided to have a bit of fun.

Danny 'tripped' and just happened to force Sam against the lockers. The sheer surprise of being trapped between a steel wall and Danny's trim yet muscular frame caused Sam to drop the bottle and release half a liter of Volvic all over the floor. Tucker had already started laughing his head off while the two teens stared at each other awkwardly. The funniest part was how they were breathing so heavily, gazing into each others eyes like a pair of deer caught in the headlights and on the verge of _kissing _right there in the middle of the hall. Danny's arms were on either side of her, not only pinning her down, but blocking any other means of escape.

Here Tucker and Trinity's infectious snickering had spread to Sam again, and pretty soon Danny had to fight back the small chuckles that wanted to break free. But throughout the resounding happiness, Danny was struggling to figure out just what Trinity tried to drug his best friend with. Frankly, he was disturbed by the very notion that she'd do that to her own cousin.

With the hysterics slowly dying down, Tucker noticed the sad, yet confused expression of Danny. He knew this went deeper than just what occurred earlier. Part of him could tell that whatever was troubling him was dead serious. But how to ditch the girls so he could get in some guy talk was giving him hell. Eventually, he settled for the trump card.

"Bathroom!" Tucker stood triumphantly with his finger pointing upwards. He abandoned his lunch, grabbed Danny's long red sleeve and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Um… okay then,"

"It just keeps getting weirder dunnit? Phantom's tryin' to steal you from Danny, and Tucker's tryin' to steal Danny from you. What next? Lancer eloping with the Headmistress?" Trinity sighed. "It's like a bloody soap opera!"

"Welcome to Amity Park, Trin," Sam grinned.

An almost timely exit was given to Trinity as her phone started ringing. She giggled and removed the vibrating mobile from her bra cup.

"Do you keep _everything _in there?" She quizzed.

"Excuse me dahlin', I gotta take this call," She rose up and waved to her cousin as she walked away, leaving Sam all alone in the strangely quiet cafeteria.

Meanwhile, in the Boys bathroom, Danny was blurting out everything at hypersonic I-just-ate-40-metric-tons-of-sugar speed. Like how he saw Trinity putting that stuff in Sam's drink and that's why he 'fell over' to make her drop it. Tucker found the whole story hard to understand and even harder to swallow. It just didn't make sense, it really didn't.

"Why would she do that? I mean, she was supposed to be curing Sam's alcoholism, not getting her hooked on something else instead!"

"I know that, but what can we do? We can't tell Sam what Trinity's been doing!" Danny reasoned.

"She might not believe us for a start…"

"Exactly, we-"

"Shh!" Tucker hissed.

He gestured for Danny to follow him out of the boy's room and over to a nearby empty classroom. Eyebrow raised, they glanced at each other and scooted closer to the slightly ajar wooden barrier. It was a voice, but not just _any _voice; a rather _loud,_ non American, female voice that seemed to be talking to herself. Upon closer inspection, namely by Tuck and Danny sitting on the ground with their ears listening intently, the voice was not talking to itself, but into a cell phone.

"Auntie Sarah, I _really_ think the Fenton kid is on to me…"

"Trinity…" The boys whispered in unison.

"…He didn't see me do it, no, but he gave me a proper funny look at the Nasty Burger yesterday and then today he 'oh so conveniently' made Sam spill her water…"

Silence…

"…Ew! No friggin' way! He's 15 for a start – which, need I remind you, would make me a statutory rapist - not to mention he's Sam's bloke and I'm _Dash's_ girl right now!"

Tucker stifled a laugh when Danny's face regained its strong shade of red.

"…Well, that sounds a lot more reasonable… Yeah, a few more days and the medication will be permanently integrated to her system… Oh it's no trouble really; Ryan had me on the same stuff and look at me now!"

"Sam's _mom_ is in on this?" He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"I know, that's just-." Tucker soon noticed how badly his best friend was handling this new information. "Uh oh…"

Danny was so furious that icy blue turned burning neon green and his hands set alight with emerald flames. He grabbed Tucker's arm and phased them back into the Boy's room. His face had gone red for a whole different reason and he was shaking with rage. Tuck emptied the wastebasket onto the floor and put the empty metal container over his friend's head. A long string of curse words that erupted from Danny's mouth were muffled by the bin that reached down to the halfway point on his neck.

Tucker saw the flames get bigger and pushed his weight against the door so no one would come in and see a seriously ticked off Halfa, firing shot after shot after shot on the tiles, scorching them and creating an ever growing hole. All the while, Danny's barely audible foul language turned the air darker blue by the minute. Good thing they weren't on the second floor; he'd blast right through the ceiling of the rooms below them otherwise…

Eventually the rising smoke had cleared and Danny, now no longer with the bin on his head, stood there panting like a dog in a hot car. Exhausted, he fell to his knees. Calm sapphire eyes rolled back into his skull and he slammed to the searing cold floor, now unconscious.

"Aw crap! Danny, come on, we better get outta here before someone sees all this."

He wasn't the strongest of people, but realizing the seriousness of the situation, Tucker tried his absolute hardest to hoist Danny up and push him out the small window above the basins. A loud **thud **alerted him to the rough landing. He clambered up onto the window sill and looked back.

"I'd hate to be the guy who gets blamed for this…"

* * *

She drifted around the school, attempting to find them. After finishing her lunch alone, Sam went and decided to change into a tank top. No doubt she was far more relaxed in a t-shirt, but a part of her really wanted to wear something that she used to. For the first time in months no less. Luckily, she kept a few clean shirts knocking about in her locker for just such occasions as this.

One quick pit-stop in the girl's room later and she was leisurely displaying her filled out chest but keeping her tattoo hidden.

"Where the heck _is _everybody?" Sam asked herself. "Danny and Tucker ran off, and Trinity- Huh?"

And that's when she heard it. Voices coming from a storeroom closet not far from where she stood. She looked around; none of the other students seemed to hear what she could, that or they were being ignorant. Did she really want to know? Yeah, why not! She pressed her ear against the door and suddenly wished she hadn't. It sounded like…

"No, Dash, I can't," Trinity giggled. "I'll be late for my art lesson,"

"Aw c'mon babe, relax a little," Dash suavely said.

"Oh you're so _bad_… Hey, hey, not so rough, I only had that pierced last week…"

"Ewwww!" Sam yelled, hurriedly pushing herself away from the dirty conversation.

A group of teens gathered nearby eyed her up strangely.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know…"

She waltzed in a different direction, trying desperately to forget what she'd just damaged her ears with. Sam went with Trinity to get thatparticular piercing, it hurt just being witness to such grotesque abuse of a girl's chest (this coming from a girl who had a tattoo done on hers) and it freaked her out even worse to heed the fact that Dash – school bully and bane of Danny's existence – was feeling up her frisky English cousin in a closet.

_Ugh… It just gets worse doesn't it…_

Her thoughts soon changed to that of her two best friends who both appeared to have ditched her not long before Trinity. Let's see, Monday, last period… She was certain it was study hall, which meant that Tucker and Danny were most likely already there. Only one way to find out; she strutted down the corridor, hastily turned a corner and…

**SMACK**

Head on collision with another student; a girlish cry went up. Danny opened his baby blues and found himself staring down into the truly feminine face of Sam. Her rich amethyst eyes sparkled innocently at him and a small lilac smile glimmered below blush-laden cheeks. Her short and somewhat messy raven hair now delicately matched the length of his.

It was then that he realized just how they'd landed. His lithe physique towered directly over her curvy, girlish frame as he stood on his hands and knees. Her arms rested above her head; slender fingers curled into loose fists. A large majority of the students in the hallway burst into hysterics, not the least of which was Tucker, who in all honesty _was_ trying not to laugh.

"Uh, sorry Sam I… Wait… what is that?" Danny caught a glimpse of a black mark near her cleavage, and went to pull the low neckline down further to examine the dark shape there, until Sam swiftly interjected.

"N-nothing…!" She quickly replied, nervously shuffling out from under him. He became aware of how her bosom was rising and falling with her anxious breathing and curiosity intoxicated his mind about what she was hiding. He inwardly smirked. Whatever Trinity was drugging Sam with, it would have to wait.

Perhaps Danny ought to pay her another night time visit…

* * *

OK, so I used a modified snippet from Perfect Enemy in this chapter. That fanfic sucked as a whole, so you may notice that I'll take random tidbits from it and scatter them throughout my current fics XD

I just might re write Perfect Enemy so we dance around the whole 'Kayou possesses Sam' thing, and just get straight to Danny's angsty trip and the eventual SamxDanny PG-13 love scene that I originally planned.

So watcha think, good idea?

SS2K4


	8. Trinity's So Easy

_Previously on 'Something's Wrong With Sam'…_

_He became aware of how her bosom was rising and falling with her anxious breathing and curiosity intoxicated his mind about what she was hiding. He inwardly smirked. Whatever Trinity was drugging Sam with, it would have to wait._

_Perhaps Danny ought to pay her another night time visit…_

**Trinity's So Easy**

"Oh bugger!" Trinity cursed. She stubbed out her cigarette. "Sam is there an offie near your place at all?"

"Yeah, we'll stop by there on the way home if you want,"

"Good thing too, that was my last ciggy," She grinned.

"What the hell is an 'offie'?" Danny asked as the young woman rejoined them in the kitchen.

"Offie, short for off license, British slang for purveyor of alcoholic beverages and fine smokes," Sam translated like she was quoting it from a dictionary or something. "A liquor store in other words."

"Why is English such a complicated language?" Tucker wailed.

"Don't ask me, I'm just an Essex girl," Trinity laughed, throwing the empty Mayfair packet in the bin and returning the lighter to her bra cup.

"So how are things with you and Dash?" Danny attempted to be civil with the girl who was secretly drugging his best friend, at least until he had the proof to discredit her.

"Oh, we decided to call it quits."

"That's shocking! Trin broke up with a guy she only met barely two days ago!" Sam sarcastically gasped. "Seriously though, after just two days of going out with him? That's gotta be a record."

"It's quite funny how it happened really…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_While you guys were in study hall, I was helping a girl having trouble with drawing distance perspective in Mr. Gilmore's class, when the Quarterback himself shows up and makes up some excuse that he was asked by Lancer to talk to me about something important. _

_So the second I get outta the room, we both started talking at the same time._

"_Listen, we really gotta talk… I don't think we should see each other any more… You're too intense for me… It wouldn't work anyway, I mean, you'll be so far away soon and…"_

_Then we both started laughing._

"_I was really worried that you'd get upset," he says. So he smiles and hugs me and I swear he patted my arse again…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So one last roll around later we went our separate ways. I'm tellin' ya, that boy's got the hottest body ever, well, next to the Ghost boy anyway," She giggled. "Oh and ya don't have to worry about him pickin' on you lot any more. I told him that Sam was still my cousin and if I found out he's been bullyin' her or her mates he was gonna be for it. Good and proper like."

"Will he really take it seriously? No offense Trinity, but Dash doesn't look like the type to do what he'd told."

"Believe me Tucker; if he doesn't know by now that I'm not one to be messed with, then he'll bloody well find out soon enough…"

"Hi guys," came Jazz's cheerful tone as she entered the room.

"Hey Jazz," they answered in unison, all except Trinity who looked a bit stunned.

"Oh yeah, Jazz, this is my cousin Trinity," Sam introduced. "Trinity, this is Danny's older sister Jazz."

"Hi," She offered her hand to dark haired girl, who rather shakily, accepted the friendly gesture. "I heard Sam was bringing her cousin when she came back to Amity. How long are you staying?"

"Just a couple of weeks, gotta keep an eye on my lil cuz," Sparks streaked though her arm when the girl's gentle fingers released hers. "So you're the older sibling huh? That makes you what, 17?"

"18, actually,"

"Phat," She grinned. "I remember when I first turned 18 – it was like this wave of legal freedom smacked me straight in the face."

"I can't say it was like that for me. One step closer to freedom from my crazy parents is more like it," Jazz giggled. "I just wanted to check on my lil brother before I get started on my research paper,"

"All nighter?"

"It certainly looks that way," She sighed. "Well, better make a start. I'll check on you all in a few hours, nice meeting you Trinity!"

"Nice meeting you too…" She said, eyeballing Jazz as she left the kitchen with her incredibly thick psychology manual. Trinity lowered her volume to a whisper. "Wow, did ya see the hips on that girl? Bloody hell, that's what I call a nice arse. Is she available or what?"

"Yeah, from what I know she hasn't- I'm sorry, what?" Danny squeaked. "Did you say what I think you just said?"

"That your auburn haired Goddess of a sister has a cute backside? Yes, I did just say that," She grinned.

"Sorry, for a minute there I thought you were straight,"

"The correct term is 'bisexual', Danny," Sam amended. "Trin has been known to bat for both teams, but I never thought she'd go for a girl like Jazz…"

"I probably should've told you earlier, it might make this moment a bit less awkward. In Essex, raging confessions of confused sexuality don't go down too well, so I try and hide my ability to play on both sides of the footie pitch under a mask of boy-crazy behavior – but then your sister waltzes downstairs…" Her green eyes wandered upwards and she bit her lip. "Holy hell, that's just proper sexy. Honestly she's the first girl I've met in three years that I really wanted to get with. Knowing my luck she probably doesn't swing that way…"

"Ewww! Do you mind not talking about my sister like that?" He shivered in disgust.

"Aw c'mon Danny it's fun," Tuck reasoned. A sinister green glare soon wiped the smile off his face.

"OK I've got an idea! C'mon, this'll be fun, me and my third boyfriend used to do this," She thought for a moment and quickly pointed at Tucker. "If you could go out with either Lucy Lui or Kiera Knightley, who would you pick?"

"Kiera, no doubt, I mean did you see her in _Domino_? She looks so hot with short hair," He replied. "Alright, who would you choose from either Queen Latifah or Halle Berry?"

"Hmm… Halle's tempting but I gotta go with Latifah," She smirked madly.

"I knew she was gonna say that," Sam interrupted. "She has a tattoo fetish. We watched _Bringing Down The House _and Queen Latifah's character had a tattoo on her chest."

"So do you but that doesn't mean I'm gonna fancy ya!"

"What?" Danny's attention to the conversation – which had deflated shortly after Trinity made lewd comments about his sister – suddenly peaked.

"What, what?" She tried to cover her slip up.

Sam glared at her cousin fiercely. She didn't want Danny to know about her emblem tattoo until she was ready to show him and she made that crystal clear. This is why she was nervous about keeping such a thing secret with Trinity; her embarrassing habit of accidentally blurting things out had made itself known. Conversely however, without her cousin's legally free consent age, she wouldn't have been able to get it done in the first place.

"You, _Trinity_, just said she had a tattoo on her chest!" Danny stood up, his knuckles pressed on the table as he stared down icily at the 21-year-old.

"No, _Daniel_, she said that I had a tattoo fetish and I said that she has one as well," Her tone was rather aggravated. She too stood, returning the constant glare.

Quite obviously, Danny's suspicions of Trinity had flared up beyond belief. You could literally feel the anger and outrage radiating from them like a thick invisible fog. Sam and Tucker exchanged vaguely worried glances. The two were evenly matched. Trinity was feisty and six years older than Danny, not to mention at least three inches taller. Danny on the other hand, had become used to fighting and while he'd never hit a girl – not even Trinity – his priorities, first and foremost, were to protect Sam; and he would defend her honor by any means necessary.

At a most inappropriate moment, Trinity, in true Manson style, took a deep breath in order to snarl threateningly… and unintentionally belched in Danny's face. She slapped her hand over her mouth and stepped back, genuinely mortified at what she'd just done. The blue eyed boy wiped his face and watched the girl opposite him turn red as a strawberry. He couldn't help but start laughing. That sixty-five decibel noise was one of the funniest things he'd heard in a long time.

"Trinity!" Sam gasped.

"What? I didn't do it on purpose!" She squeaked.

Tucker joined in as the infectious laughter that Danny had started spread to the girls as well. The whole room was filled with rambunctious teenaged giggling and all four of them were overcome with the hilarity of the moment. While it wasn't the most mature way of dealing with the somewhat hostile situation, it had successfully disposed of the bad atmosphere.

"You know, my parents don't come home until tomorrow, maybe you could all stay over tonight." Danny offered, suddenly not feeling so frustrated. "That way we could all walk to school together in the morning."

"Two problems; one, your sex kitten sister is upstairs studying," Trinity pointed up with her index finger. "And two, Tucker here has to ask his mommy. I can deal with Sam's mom, she's too easy."

Sam gave Trinity a high five and a big mutually satisfied grin.

"I'll tell her it's a team project or something," Tuck smoothly said as he took out his cell phone and called his mom.

"Well me and Trin should get back to my place and pick up a few things," Sam said, looking directly into Danny's oceanic eyes. She trailed her finger along the neckline of his shirt and smiled as she slowly pulled him into a hug. "I'll be back later."

Her cool breath tickled his ear and he had to restrain himself from getting immense chills at the raspy tone she used. Sam waved goodbye and walked over to the front door. Trinity nudged Danny in the chest with her elbow and winked.

"Oooh, someone's givin' you the bedroom-eyes luv," She giggled. "Just watch out for the Phantom, he's got his green peepers on lil Sammy too!"

* * *

"Just look at those two," She quietly said. "Aren't they just adorable?" 

"I know, anyone would think they were going out with each other or something."

Danny and Sam sat on the couch, both watching Trinity give Tucker a guided tour of her IBM laptop, which had been carefully placed on the coffee table at a comfortable distance from the open boxes of pizza. In the same way that Tuck was ridiculously reliant on his PDA, Trinity was majorly overprotective of her laptop.

She didn't really seem the type to fret over something as frivolous as a computer, but every time he tried to touch one of the keys, she slapped his hand away. The two were leaning on each other to see the screen better. It was rather cute to be honest; even if Tucker was too young for her they still looked a bit like a couple.

He picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza and she quickly sneaked one of the slices of meat from its double cheese surface. She smiled innocently at him. He shook his head and proceeded to eat the slice anyway.

"This PDA of yours, does it have a camera function?"

"Of course!" He boasted.

"Kewl, take a photo of me and you, I wanna send it to my mates in the UK," Her jade eyes glittered and gleamed and pleaded with him to comply. "Please?"

He glanced at her queerly, not quite sure what this would accomplish. Her hands were rested on his thigh as she propped herself up and stared straight at him, pushing herself so close that he had to lean backwards slightly.

"Um, sure, OK…."

"YAY!" She squealed. "Hang on, I gotta have a smoke first, wanna come with?"

"I, uh…" He stuttered, looking kind of worried.

"_You_ don't have ta smoke, ya great twit, I just like having someone to talk to…"

Trinity pulled on Tucker's hand as she got up and led him out towards the back door.

"Didn't I tell you she was kinda clingy?" Sam whispered

"And now she's clinging to Tucker," Danny sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your cousin is really…"

"Pathetic?"

"No, not quite…"

"Weird?"

"No, it's more like…"

"Loose?"

"Yeah, yeah that's it," He realized. "I mean, two days ago she was into Dash, then two _hours _ago she was eyeing up my sister and then two _minutes _ago she was practically flirting with Tucker!"

"That's just the way she is," Sam reasoned. "Trinity lost both her parents as a teenager and her brother is almost never home. Now she finds it hard to get truly close to anyone for fear of losing them, so she acts all aloof and flaunts herself off like no man or woman can satisfy her. I could tell that she was honestly falling in love with Dash, but the sad truth is her paranoid theory of love and loss stops her from ever getting properly involved with anyone…"

Danny went silent. Right now he didn't really care to hear about the kind of life Trinity had so far. All he wanted was to tell Sam what her 'sweet, innocent, had-such-a-hard-life' cousin was secretly doing to her. Every time he got a good reason to hate the British girl for changing Sam – slipping possibly dangerous things in her drink and pretty much brainwashing her – something would make him feel bad for hating her in the first place.

"I dunno, Tucker and Trinity look kinda sweet together really," She changed the subject as if sensing Danny's all-too-serious thinking.

"How long do you think they'd last if they did get together?"

"My guess would be a few minutes," She laughed.

"That could work you know," Danny said, trying to hold back a snigger. "All we'd have to do is get them to play 7 minutes in heaven and lock them in the closet!"

There was a shared moment of silence, before they both broke out into a round of side-splitting laughter. _Those_ two? Locked in a closet?

The idea was just hilarious, not that there wasn't anything on Trinity that Tucker hadn't already gotten a fleeting glimpse of, even if it was her fault for sneaking into his room in the early hours, using his shower and then strutting around nude. When Sam called Danny and told him what her cousin had done, he didn't know if she was being serious or if she was just joking. Either way he couldn't stop laughing.

"Trinity's so easy…"

* * *

**Things will get more interesting in the next chapter when Tucker and Trinity have a very revealing conversation and Danny gets a right eyeful of Sam… XD**

**SR x**


	9. Alcohol Wasn't The Problem

_Previously on 'Something's Wrong With Sam'…_

_The idea was just hilarious, not that there wasn't anything on Trinity that Tucker hadn't already gotten a fleeting glimpse of, even if it was her fault for sneaking into his room in the early hours, using his shower and then strutting around nude. When Sam called Danny and told him what her cousin had done, he didn't know if she was being serious or if she was just joking. Either way he couldn't stop laughing._

"_Trinity's so easy…"_

**Alcohol Wasn't The Problem**

They sat shoulder to shoulder on the step of the back door. Dusk swallowed the autumnal skyline. She puffed on a burning white tobacco stick while he simply enjoyed the solitude of the cool breeze.

"I'm sorry,"

"Um, what for?"

"I dunno," Trinity flicked her cigarette. "Sneaking into your room, walking around with no clothes on, dressing you like a Chav, take your pick."

"Uh… it's OK," Tucker's face went bright red. "But I wanna know if it hurt."

"You do know how bad that sounds right?"

"That's not what I meant," He reasoned, still blushing madly. "I was talking about your nipple piercing, or that crazy tattoo on your…"

"So you _did _see those. First of all, yes, the piercing hurt so it's not something I recommend unless you really want it," She answered, taking another drag. "Regarding the ink on my 'special place', it's not crazy it's graffiti writing, and yes it was painful but not as bad as the piercing."

"It's cool that your parents are so liberal about that stuff, my mom said she'd shoot me if I ever got a piercing without her permission."

"Uh, Tucker, apart from the fact I have legal freedom, I don't suppose Sam told you that my parents died in a car crash when I was fifteen…"

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, I didn't know, aw hell!" He cursed at himself and put his hand on her shoulder. "I put my foot right in it huh?"

"Ah nuts to it, I've made a bigger prat out of myself in the few days I've been here." She replied, patting his head like a faithful pet dog. "I'm surprised you ain't got yourself a bird yet."

"Eh?"

"Soz, Brit slang, meaning a girlfriend,"

"You've gotta be kidding me right? Half the girls in this town won't even _talk _to me and the other half doesn't even know I exist…"

"Believe me when I say, that at the tender age of 15, there are worse things that can happen than not getting a date. And besides…" She snickered, placing her hand on his chin and pushing his cheeks slightly. Moving his head from left to right, she briefly examined his profile. "…Just give it a couple of years and you'll be fighting 'em off,"

"I turn sixteen next month," He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. She couldn't help but giggle at his strange behavior. He was kinda cute, even though he wasn't really her type.

"Can I be straight with you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"I'm sure you've heard from Sam that I used to be a heavy drinker and that's why her mom sent her to stay with me," Her eyes glittered with sadness. "But I want you to know that it's all a load of crap."

"What?"

"Between you and me, alcohol was never really the problem – I barely touched the stuff," She confessed as she stubbed out her cigarette.

"If there was nothing wrong with you, why did Sam's parents send her to live with you?"

"I never said that there was 'nothing wrong' with me, it's just that alcohol wasn't the _real_ issue. My brother told everyone I was a recovering alcoholic to cover up my… _other_ problems and…" Trinity's delicate fingers curled into shaking, white-knuckled fists. "Excuse m-me for a minute…"

"Trinity, wait-" Tucker just sort of watched her, trying to silently figure out what exactly had just happened; did he say something wrong?

This was because he started talking about parents, wasn't it? He felt really bad about bringing it up – but he didn't know, no one thought to tell him. Maybe he should've stayed away from the whole subject, or at least tried to steer clear of it.

Two seconds later, he heard the vicious sound of human bones against a hard surface. A cry of pain followed. Trinity had fallen to the floor, her right fist bleeding wildly and a small dent was left in the wall where she'd obviously punched it.

"Christ, Trinity have you got steel knuckles or something?" He knelt beside her and looked at her half unfurled fist.

"Obviously not or they wouldn't be bleeding," She tried to laugh the pain away.

An all too familiar ring tone appeared to be coming from her skirt pocket.

"Oh for the love of…" She muttered, reaching for her cell phone with her non damaged hand. "Hello? Oh my God… Ryan? You're in _Wisconsin_? I thought you'd be in Japan for another… Of course I wouldn't mind if you… No, I'm at Danny's house right now… about three roads down from Sam's house… OK, see you tomorrow night!"

She leapt up and jumped on the spot as she clutched her phone to her chest. Her unscathed hand grabbed Tucker's shirt and pulled it until they were face to face.

"Oh my god! Tucker do you _know _who that was?"

"Uh…"

"Ryan. My brother, Ryan Christopher Titus Manson, is in Wisconsin and he's gonna stop by Amity Park on his way to JFK airport in New York! Ahhh! I haven't seen him in so long!" She let go of Tucker's shirt and barreled into the house, through the kitchen and merrily enveloped the nearest person in a strong hug, where she remained for a few precious moments of solitude.

That person just happened to be Jazz.

"It's, uh, nice to see you too Trinity," She nervously returned the hug, not entirely sure why she was being hugged in the first place.

"Jazz…" Trinity mumbled. Two pretty aqua eyes sparkled at her above a perfectly sweet smile. A deep pink flush crept up the British female's neck as she quickly released the girl in question and whirled around, fists clenched nervously at her sides.

"What happened to your hand?" She gasped, just now noticing the bleeding knuckles and grazed skin.

"Oh, uh, nothing, its fine, no need to fuss over a tiny lil scratch…" She swiftly moved her hand away from the line of sight and peered cautiously at Danny's sister.

"Little scratch, huh?" Clearly, she was not convinced, and gently gripped the wrist attached to the wounded appendage, lifting it to eye level. "'Little scratches' don't bleed this much."

Her hand shook wildly and her heartbeat raced. It thumped so loudly she feared that Jazz would hear it. For the first time in her entire life, she was feeling genuinely shy.

_Why the hell is this girl freaking me out so much? I've never been this nervous around anyone before… _

"Seriously, I'm fine, it's –"

"No arguments young lady!" Jazz sternly said as she grabbed Trinity's unscathed arm and dragged her into the bathroom.

_She just called you 'young lady' when you are **three years older** than her! Are you gonna let her get away with that?_

_How can I not? She has the cutest little eyes… and the sweetest-looking lips…_

_So kiss her already damn it! If she were anyone else you'd be all over her by now, why are you being so reserved? _

…_I don't know…_

That girl, whether she knew it or not, was triggering things inside Trinity that she'd locked away for a long time – she hadn't fought with 'the voice' since before her parents' death.

Quietly closing the door, Jazz held the shaking hand and, as gently as she could, wiped the mass of blood from around the broken skin. The scrape must've been pretty deep to have caused such an eruption of fluid.

Jazz soon finished wrapping a bandage about her hand and Trinity reluctantly pulled it away from her. The silence around them was so thick that all she could hear was the sound of her own heart, pounding viciously against the inside of her chest.

"You certainly are red in the face; do you have a fever or something?"

Trinity nearly jumped out of her skin when Jazz went to feel her forehead. Her breathing grew heavy and forced, cool fingertips grazed her skin. A silky soft palm latched onto her to detect whether or not she had flu-ish symptoms.

Her windpipe almost closed completely as she moved back until she felt the basin prod her sternly, proving she was trapped between Jazz and a hard place. The red-haired girl refused to concede, and seeing her salmon pink lips vaguely parted did nothing to calm Trinity's nerves.

Her heart threatened to stop right then and there. Resistance was pointless. She couldn't help what came over her.

"Trinity… Are you OK?"

It was a gentle, very subtle show of affection. A brief but firm kiss planted square on her sweet, supple mouth. Trinity saw the blatant turmoil in those opalescent eyes the instant she pulled away, and suddenly it dawned on her that Jazz had obviously never been kissed by another girl before.

"Uh…" The eighteen-year-old blinked; her cheeks went thirty shades of scarlet and her expression filled to the brim with pure, unadulterated confusion.

To Trinity, it was uncertain if this emotion had a negative or positive omen, it seemed very neutral, and it conjured up fears that her actions were going to push the girl away, when for once in her life all she wanted was closeness.

She took this chance to slip away and escape the discomforting silence of the bathroom. As she clutched the door handle and swung it open, she stopped, mumbled a hushed apology, and sprinted down the stairs leaving a frozen and rather flustered Jazz alone with her thoughts.

Her insides fluttered at the lingering taste of that one stolen smooch.

_I should've controlled myself._

_Why do you feel the need to control yourself? **She** was the one who closed the door, **she **was the one holding your hand, and **she **was the one who forced you against the sink._

_She didn't do it on purpose though; I took a major liberty back there…_

_Oh get over it! The only downside of what happened, is that it only lasted a few seconds and any more encounters she and you may have – between now and when you go home – will just be really, really awkward._

_You're not helping!_

_I'm not here to help, and besides, at least now she knows…_

_I didn't want her to know, you invisible bloody nuisance! _

She was clearly flogging a dead horse by arguing with that disembodied voice. Her system was on the verge of a complete meltdown. Normally, telling someone that she liked them was no big deal, but Jazz really was messing with her brain. She crossed her arms over her midriff and shakily waltzed into the living room, and to her amusement found Tucker helping Danny and Sam out of the closet.

"Hello, what's all this then?" She smirked.

"Trinity, next time you decide to run around like a mad woman, try to watch where you're going," Tucker grinned. "You accidentally slammed the door on Danny and Sam who were in the closet looking for the dance mat."

"Oh Sam, your first closet fumble, I'm so proud of you!" Trinity uttered a whimper of motherly praise.

"Ugh…" She blushed furiously and hid her embarrassment behind her hands.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm just gonna call meh bro," Her tone dithered and she fingered the cell phone clipped to her g string while walking away.

"Sam, could you go check on Jazz for me?" Danny queried.

"Sure," She answered, happily trotting up the staircase.

"C'mon," He whispered to Tucker. "I have a plan…"

Danny was going to get his own back on her by making sure she got her just desserts. He may be oblivious to a lot of things, but one thing he definitely noticed was that his sister made that British pain-in-the-butt inexplicably tense. She was her Achilles heel; the ultimate weapon he had against her.

Trinity leaned on the refrigerator, slowly typing in her brother's number on the keypad of her Nokia.

"Hey Ryan," She began. Talking to her brother always calmed her down, and now that he was in the same country as her, she could call him without blowing all of her credit on one conversation.

"Hey Trinity, what's wrong?" His deep, English voice was so loud. Did he always used to yell down the phone?

"It's started again, Ryan, and I can't control it this time – it's only going to get harder the longer I stay here,"

"Let me guess, you met a girl, right?"

"How did you guess it was a girl?"

"You underestimate my intelligence way too much lil sis," He raucously laughed. "Just take a double dose of your medication and if you don't feel better by the time I reach you tomorrow, we'll _both_ go home, alright?"

"OK," In reality, it was likely that not taking her medication was what brought this whole thing on her. She went silent for a minute, as did he. The two siblings shared a strong psychological bond that always appeared to be at its strongest during moments like this. "I miss you Ryan…"

"I miss you too Trin… it's not the same without you calling me all the time and following me around like a lost 5-year old. Remember when we went to France that one time?"

She giggled.

"Yeah, I still can't believe how many times I nearly got run over that day. Why was the will-reading held in Paris again?"

"Mum's solicitor had moved over there two weeks before… before…" He hesitated. "Well, you know…"

"Ryan, I'll never understand why you think it was your fault, I mean –"

"Please don't say it, Trin, just don't," He clearly blamed himself for a lot of the bad things that happened to her, no matter how hard she tried to convince him otherwise.

More sad silence followed.

"I really gotta go now sis, but listen, try and get some sleep, and I'll see ya tomorrow night."

"Bye." She said. She hung up the phone and put it on the tabletop.

Tomorrow was just far too long to wait in her opinion. Her brother was her everything, her absolute _everything,_ and she couldn't stand being away from him any longer. To anyone else, it looked as if she had a sick incestuous obsession with him, but the fact remained he was the only person in the world that she truly trusted never to abandon her.

With a deep breath and a strong resolve that fought her insane urge to cry, she got up and returned to the living room.

"OK people, I said it before and I'll say it again, who's sleeping where?" She attempted a cheerful carefree tone.

"Well," Danny answered; a crude yet smarmy glint in his eyes. "Tucker and I are sleeping downstairs, Sam is staying in my room, and you…"

"…You're gonna be in _my_ room," Jazz placed her hand on Trinity's shoulder. "With me…"

_Oh knickers…

* * *

_

**And so we continue with this pointlessly cheesy plot, and yeah I know this chappie wasn't great, but the next one will be UBER FLUFF! DannyxSam and a sprinkle of TrinityxJazz… andthere's an update in the rating 'cause it's gettin' kinda rude X3**

**The whole 'drugging' issue will be dealt with in the next few chapters too :3**

**SS2K4 x**


End file.
